Various types of fluid dispensing devices are, of course, well known. Pumps at gas stations dispense fluid and measure the amount dispensed and are capable of halting upon reaching a predetermined amount to be dispensed. Similarly, manual dispensing apparatus have been used for many years for filling cars and other mechanical devices with oil and/or grease such that an amount is mechanically dialed into a dispensing meter and that amount is dispensed. Such devices are sometimes less desirable as they are not easily susceptible to a change in the type of units or with respect to quantities which are dispensed. Such units are also not as accurate as might otherwise be desired. These further tend to be reasonably complicated and in need of repair reasonably often due to leakage and breakage.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a fluid dispensing meter which is highly accurate, hand held, easy to use, reliable and inexpensively manufacturable. It is further an object of this invention to provide a fluid dispensing meter which is also capable of providing information as to the total amount of fluid dispensed by the system in addition to the amount dispensed in the particular operation, and to have the unit of measurement easily field convertible.